


Glorious Mornings

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, breakfast fluff, domestic life, morning after fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning, Benny.” Dean said without even turning round. He could tell it was him as he was much heavier on his feet that Cas was.<br/>“Mornin’ Chief.” Benny grumbled back and took the coffee cup that was being handed to him. He took a sip instantly before putting it down on the counter and walking up behind Dean to loop his arms round the smaller man’s waist as he finished off Cas’ coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Dean/Benny/Cas :) Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out! ^_^
> 
> Edit 03/01/16 22:07 - This has now been beta'd by the wonderful [@deanshandprint!](http://deanshandprint.tumblr.com)

These Saturday mornings were definitely the best. Every other week, Dean didn’t need to work on Saturday so the three of them would get the morning in bed together. It was nice like that. Cas curled up into Dean’s side as he breathed heavily still in deep sleep despite it being nine o’clock in the morning. Benny’s arm would be slung over Castiel’s side while the bigger man dozed lightly. Dean was normally the only one awake at this point, watching over his two best friends and lovers. He faced them, hand resting on Cas’ arm, stroking small circles with his thumb. Cas’ head was tucked under Dean’s neck and he pressed a light kiss into the wild black mess before untangling his legs from in between Benny’s and slowly got out of bed, pulling on some pyjama trousers, to make some coffee.

Dean put the coffee pot on and let it fill while he grabbed three mugs, putting two sugars and a dash of milk in one for Cas and just a sugar for Benny.

As he opened the kitchen window’s blind, letting the early morning sun shine into their small kitchen, Dean heard feet behind him on the tiled floor.

“Morning, Benny.” Dean said without even turning round. He could tell it was him as he was much heavier on his feet that Cas was.

“Mornin’ Chief.” Benny grumbled back and took the coffee cup that was being handed to him. He took a sip instantly before putting it down on the counter. Benny padded up behind Dean to loop his arms round the smaller man’s waist as he finished off Cas’ coffee.

A kiss was pressed into Dean’s bare shoulder and Benny’s large hands glided gently over Dean’s soft stomach.

“You’re happy this morning.” Dean commented and craned his neck round to plant a kiss to Benny’s jaw, his cheek grazing against the scruff there.

“Why wouldn’t I be after last night,” Benny smirked and he saw Dean smile and huff a small laugh. “Love you, Dean.”

“Love you, too, Benny.”

“Coffee?” Castiel groaned sleepily behind them, padding into the kitchen in his thin pyjamas and a pair of socks. Both Benny and Dean startled a little before turning round. Dean handed him his mug and watched with amusement as he took several large swallows of it.

Castiel closed his eyes as he let the first washes of caffeine sink in. The other two men knew it wasn’t worth trying to get conversation out of him before a coffee unless they wanted unintelligible grunts.

When Cas opened his eyes again they both noticed how the sun made Cas’ eyes look bright and shiny, glistening like sapphires.

“Morning, Angel.” Dean said, finding it safe to converse.

“Morning.” Cas smiled, he took another sip of coffee before setting it on the counter. He came over to Dean and Benny, giving them both a kiss before searching the cupboard for a bowl and the cereal.

“I was going to make pancakes, Cas, if you wanted some? Benny? What d’ya say?” Dean told them with a grin.

“With honey and blueberries?” Cas enquired. Dean nodded his assent and turned to Benny who had unhooked his arms from around him to drink his coffee.

“With honey and blueberries for you Cas. And bacon for Benny. Just like always.” Dean kissed Cas’ forehead and got a peck to his nose in return. Dean liked this best about their relationship, the difference he got between Castiel and Benny and how they all worked together all at the same time. They never dwelled too much on the logistics of what they had but they knew that their little triangle would never be completed without their third side.

“I could do with a good breakfast.” Cas stated and both Benny and Dean laughed.

“You two go sit while I sort it all out then.” Dean started grabbing ingredients as Benny and Cas took their coffees into the adjoining lounge.

Benny grabbed his book off the side table and drew his knees up, Cas looked at him and Benny laughed and parted his legs to let Cas sit in between.

“Don’t go falling asleep again, breakfast will be ready soon.” Benny reminded him, taking one hand off his book to card it through Cas’ wild hair.

“I won’t,” Cas yawned. “Okay, that was bad timing.” He and Benny chuckled and Benny went back to his book, one that Dean recommended he read. So far he was enjoying it, even if it wasn’t his usual murder mystery.

Dean poked his head round the door frame.

“He sleeping?” he mouthed to Benny, who looked at the younger man who had his eyes shut.

“Angel?” he whispered close to his ear.

“I’m not sleeping,” Cas opened his eyes. “Just resting my eyes.” He gathered momentum and got himself up from the sofa heading into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw three big blueberry pancakes on his plate.

They all tucked in, silence at the small round table they’d bought two weeks after moving in after they found they didn’t like sitting on three sides of a square table. Dean looked up at one point, enjoying the sight of the other two practically inhaling the food.

Once they’d all finished, Benny gathered up the plates and stashed them on the side to be washed up later.

They showered and got dressed and made their way back to the living room, Dean holding up a backpack. They had agreed to go on a drive out to the lake today and packed the small bag with some water in to take with them.

All three piled into Benny’s truck, which conveniently had three front seats. Cas sat in the middle as he was the smallest, though not by much, of the three.

Dean looked over as Benny pulled off; today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this!  
> I do quite fancy writing more in this verse :3


End file.
